Ain't nothing but the real thing
by Blinded by the chocolate cream
Summary: An adult shop worker is at the mercy of an obsessive admirer as a series of random attacks on women terrorize the city.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailormoon, sad to say. Wish I did though. I'd be mega rich!

A/N: Hi there. A major fan of the sailormoon episodes and an avid reader of sailormoon fan fiction, just wanted to have a go at writing and see whether I can make it as a creative writer and become as talented as any writer on this website. So please, be honest and criticize. I am open to judgement and willing to bear the brunt. I have no ego to speak of, so hopefully you lovely readers will stick it out and enjoy my story!

_**Disastrous Consequences**_

It was 10:30 at night.

As light traffic breezed easily down the normally congested roads, small groups of youths loitered about the train station and along the streets. With more than one entry point to various platforms and destinations for train services through the station, it was a known fact that one did not walk alone through the underground tunnel at this time of night. Though, a much faster route to the upper platforms, it had a reputation for being dangerous and most people sought alternative, safer routes. But on this night, one idiotic girl made the foolish mistake of going through that tunnel. And as usual, there were consequences for stupidity.

"Hey, hey, it's the pretty girl from the sex shop. You remember her don't you, Alan?"

"I sure do," Alan leered as he detached himself from the trio, a step ahead of his mates as he stalked his prey, his every step a deliberate tread. He had finally managed to get the little bitch alone. And this time, he'd make her pay for rejecting his attentions.

Backing up against the clammy wall, Serena glared as the trio of dumbass sleazebags crowded around her. They were the one and same group of construction workers who were currently working across the street opposite the sex store. Ever since they laid eyes on her, the endless wolf whistling and crude jokes failed to desist as their ring leader buggered her constantly for a date. Racking her brains for some sort of clever trick as she searched for any signs of escape, the deafening clickity clack of the train wheels up above startled her as ceiling of the tunnel vibrated.

Struggling to suppress her growing fear, Serena placed a hand in her handbag, her eyes never leaving the shadowed faces. God damn it! Why the hell didn't she call Rei to come pick her up? _Because knowing the little witch, she would have given her an earful about not getting ready in time for her hot date and yada, yada, yada. _And besides, her phone was dead.

"Missed your train sweetheart? We can take you home if you like," Alan breathed as his cohorts laughed sadistically.

"Back off!" Serena shouted as her hand rummaged desperately through the pile of junk, wincing as something sharp stabbed her in the hand. "Don't you creeps have anything else better to do than harass me? No morning shits... I mean shifts?"

"No. No shifts, but I suppose you can give us some work. I bet you'll make us work _real hard_."

Laughing uproariously at the statement, Serena finally found the bottle of cheap perfume as they reached for her. Raising the bottle as she sprayed into the face of her attackers, she bolted through the barricade, running like she'd never run before as the howls of pain echoed behind her. Pounding her feet furiously into the cement as she barrelled towards the safety of the lights at the end of the tunnel, she did not need to look back to see whether her pursuers followed. They were hot on her heels.

Propelling herself up the stairs, Serena gasped for breath as she rushed towards the edge of the street. Thanking her lucky stars as the flashing 'Walk' signal for the pedestrian crossing flicked on cue, she raced across the road, ignoring the muffled shouts behind her. Darting out of the section specified for pedestrians halfway, she made a beeline for the curb, failing to notice the reverse lights of the luxury car as it backed out quickly behind a yellow taxi, the vehicle colliding with the right side of her body. Screaming as she seemed to fly mid air, she landed hard on her side as unbelievable pain thrummed through her body.

Blacking out for what seemed like an incredibly short time, she came to, moaning as she found herself staring into bright eyes, the man's concerned face level with her own. As incomprehensible murmuring erupted around her, she seemed to be caught in a daze as she could only stare at the man before her, not understanding a word he was saying until he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, the contact breaking the drug like trance.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! Are you alright? Where are you hurt? Can you walk? I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't see you. I swear I didn't!"

Finally registering the fact that she had been hit by a car, _his car_, Serena hissed as she clutched at her side, feeling the area around her hip and thigh expand tenfold as she tentatively probed. Aware of the stricken man still watching her, the pain and the annoyance unleashed her temper.

"Well don't just sit there, dumb ass! Get me to a bloody hospital!"

"Hey. There's no need for the name calling," drawled a deep masculine voice as another man materialized behind the first. "Or we might not just bother with you at all."

"Hey, buster. If you don't want to get involved in like a totally major huge lawsuit case, I suggest you and your friend do as I ask and take me to the hospital."

"Oh? Threatening legal action, I see. Trying to sue for damages? Well listen here, missy. From what I can recall of the law, I believe you have to sustain a certain percentage of damage to your body in order to lodge a claim," the man stated as murmuring of agreement and ignorance broke out among the nosy crowd.

Gritting her teeth, Serena glowered. "Well thank you for informing me of my limited rights and proving just how highly intelligent you are. Now, why don't you shut your face and help me up, hot shot? Perhaps then, when you get me to the hospital, I'll be able to see whatdamages my poor body has suffered and then maybe, just maybe, we can talk about compensation."

God damn it! The bitch was late again. Punching in the numbers as Rei impatiently shuffled her feet she twirled her fingers through the cord of the wall mounted phone, mentally cursing her irresponsible friend as she walked around the kitchen counter to sit down. Where the hell was she?

"Sorry. The person you are trying to call is currently unavailable. Please try again."

"God damn it, Serena! Pick up your fucking phone!" Rei screamed into the mouthpiece as she slammed down the phone, running her hands through her hair, she could literally feel the flames streaming through her nose. Furious and late for a hot date at one of the most exclusive clubs in town, her hands itched to kill.

Trying to be reasonable, she tucked a lock of straight black hair behind her ear, and took a deep breath as she fanned her overheated face. Feeling somewhat calmer after a few minutes, she picked up the phone and dialled the dratted girl's workplace. Perhaps she was working overtime and forgot to tell her? It certainly wasn't the first time.

Chewing her nails as she rested a hand on her forehead, she listened to the dial tone as the ringing on the other line soon followed. After what seemed like an eternity, she straightened as a familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Hentai Adult Store, how may I help you?"

"Hi Chad, it's me Rei."

"Oh hi, Rei! Fancy you calling this number at this time of the night. Finally changed your mind about us? Or me in particular?"

Laughing at his teasing tone, Rei cleared her throat. "Is Serena there?"

"Serena? No. No she's not here."

Frowning, Rei paused. "That's strange. Are you sure? I thought she might have been working over time today."

"Well, I was thinking of asking her to stay back but there wasn't much to do besides gorging on chocolate genitals, so I let her go home at the usual time. Why, is something wrong?"

"She should have been home about an hour ago. Did she say anything to you before leaving?"

"No. Nothing...have you tried calling her mobile?"

"Yeah, I've been trying for the last few minutes. I know she's been late before, but never this late. I mean, the train should only take ten minutes and another twenty on the tram to my place. I just don't understand why she's so late."

"Hmm... do you want me to look for her? I mean I can close up early if you like."

Swallowing the bile in her throat as her gut tightened, Rei tried to keep her voice steady. "No, that's okay. I'll try calling her again."

"Alright. But if she doesn't pick up, call me okay?"

"Okay."

Reaching out to place the phone back onto the receiver, Rei clenched her fists as fear replaced the anger that had been coursing through her blood. Whatever was keeping Serena from coming home, she prayed that it was nothing serious. Yet, as she tried to remain optimistic, the uneasy tightening of her gut made her think otherwise. She had to find her. Just as she got up from the chair, the phone started to ring.


End file.
